


Forbidden Love

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diabolik Lovers, Reader Insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, you or anything I say is not owned by me.

Laito was thinking about a certain someone who meant everything to him. Though he would never admit it, he knew he did. Then if he did, why was he taking another? At this moment, though he was a player, his heart shattered (what’s left of it or if he even had one), he felt so guilty. This wasn’t her, this slut underneath him would never be her. She wouldn’t find out right? Laito swore to himself that after this, this would never happen again. Little did he know that you were coming home early.

You whistled to yourself as you walked back to the Sakamaki mansion. You couldn’t wait until you saw Laito again, despite his perverted persona you loved him unconditionally. You still weren’t sure if he was telling the truth. He was a renowned manwhore, so that was something that always weighed down on you and because of that you didn’t put your full trust into him. Your grip on the shopping bag that you were caring tightened because of that thought.

You passed the gigantic doors of the Sakamaki Mansion and you noticed Kanato standing in front of you talking to Teddy. Your eyebrows furrowed together as Kanato was talking about trust and relationships; or what you could make out. Then he stopped and shot you a smile that read pity. You were confused, then Reji briskly sauntered past, then out of the corner of his eye he spotted you.

“You shouldn’t trust Laito…” His voice slid out. You opened your mouth to snap at him but was interrupted by Ayato.

“You should get together with me instead. He doesn’t deserve you. He’s doing things behind your back.” Ayato’s smooth voice purred into your ear and his arms snaking around your waist. You struggled against the crimson haired vampire, while doing so, you dropped your shopping. All of a sudden Ayato let go. Reji stared at you with pity evident in his eyes. You suddenly felt scared and your heart throbbed in your chest.

Ayato watched as you dashed off to Laito’s room. His heart beat dully in his chest. Pain filled eyes followed your figure and his hand left his side slightly. He loved you so much but his brother got you first.

Your footsteps echoed through the empty hall, and the sounds were terribly horrifying. You stopped at Laito’s door and raising your hand, you saw it was shaking. Putting  your hand on the knob, you swallowed and you felt tears bubbling up. Then you swung the door open.

What you saw shocked you to your core. Laito. On top. Another woman. Doing something. The dam of tears broke and the tears spilled out, a cry escaped your parted lips. Laito’s head snapped to the side and as he saw you his mouth parted, he called out to you, but you couldn’t hear him through all the shock.

Laito looked at the (Hair Colour) female kneeling on the ground. He shot off the other female in his bed and raced towards you, but was stopped by a scream from you. You looked at him like he was a monster (which he was) and that stopped the Sakamaki in his tracks. A blur of red smashed him into the wall beside him. In front of him was Ayato, for a moment Laito let his fear show because of Ayato’s savage gaze.

Ayato’s expression held so much fury and hatred and at this moment all Ayato wanted to do was tear into Laito for hurting you. Laito returned the glare but he snapped out of it as he heard your soft cries. The tears were building up in Laito’s eyes. The guilt was tearing into him but then all the pressure faded as he saw Ayato with you. He had never seen Ayato so gentle with someone before and as he caught the expression on Ayato’s face, Laito’s tears started to fall.

Laito realized the younger triplet held the same feelings as him towards you as he watched Ayato hold you and talk to you. His tears came out harder. Jealousy and rage trickled into his being and his emerald green eyes flashed dangerously. Grinding his teeth together, his fist lashed out at the wall beside him, the impact nearly shattered the wall. He resented every breath he took, everything he did, everytime he made you cry. Worst of all was now.

He could only watch as Ayato comforted you. He envied that he wasn’t the one to comfort you, hold you or touch you anymore. You would never forgive him. He would never see that cute smile again, that laugh that always made him happy. He would never hear you tell him that you loved him, nor would he ever get the chance to tell you he loved you. Tears dripped down his face as he realized that he lost you forever. You would never come back. He regretted every chance that he never took to tell you he loved you and everytime he ditched you for other non important things.

You clutched onto the person holding you, they held you gently and you grateful for that and their voice soft. You recognized that voice…! Ayato! You were surprised and you wanted to say something to him. You wanted to ask what he was doing but you were so tired… So sleepy… Your eyes slowly closed, your tears slowly came to a halt and then your breathing evened out.

Ayato looked at you softly and touched your forehead and then looked back at Laito. Laito was crying and the other crimson haired boy didn’t care, all he cared for at the moment was you. Ayato scooped you up into his arms and brushed past Laito. The younger triplet growled out “Talk to her, do anything to her… I will kill you Laito. You had your chance. It’s gone. You wasted it.”

Then the crimson haired vampire briskly walked out of his older brother’s room. Laito crumpled to the floor when he heard his door smash. The slut in his bed called out to him. That was when he lost it. He screamed at her and told her to leave the room, when she didn’t he forcefully grabbed the woman, bit into her jugular and led her to his balcony and then proceeded to throw her off. He could hear her screams and he relished in them.

-

Months had passed since that incident and you were hanging with Ayato who always seemed to follow you around no matter what. You were smiling again and it was all thanks to Ayato and you had never heard another word from Laito and that stung a little. Ayato stared at you and you grinned at him, his face softened and he petted your hair. You always wondered why Ayato was helping you. Though to him you were grateful for all the support you got from the harsh and critical vampire, you felt lucky to have him help you.

Ayato looked at you, he knew that you still loved Laito and there was no chance for him. Ayato was confused on whether he should tell you or not. He knew he’d regret it if he didn’t tell you and now was the perfect chance.

“(Name)...?” The crimson haired male asked.

You looked at him over your shoulder, “There something you wan-...!”

You were suddenly cut off by a pair of lips on yours. Your eyes widened and then Ayato pulled back.

“(Name)... I’m sorry, but I love you!” Ayato’s hair fell into his face and you could see something trickle down his cheeks. You reached out for the youngest triplet, but he flinched away from you. Taking your hand back your heart throbbed with hurt and pain as Ayato took off and left you.

You tasted salt, it was then that you realised you were crying. It broke your heart once more to this time have seen Ayato run away from you. Dazed, you struggled to get up from the spot you were sitting, furiously wiping away your tears you tried to make your  way back to your apartment that Ayato had bought for you. You made it safely and stumbled through the doorway.

You felt so abandoned, so alone, so broken. You wanted a release. You needed out. You didn’t care anymore, Laito didn’t care for you since he never came back and neither did Ayato. He left even before you could say anything. No one would miss you anyway. To your room was the go.

Rummaging through drawers until you found what you wanted. A razor and sleeping pills. That was what you wanted. Ah! Then a notebook and pen was next. As soon as you found the items, you flipped open the small book and started to write.

Laito Sakamaki,

I loved you. And I still do.  I would have wanted to see your face once more, but alas it cannot be. It’s not possible. I know you probably must have gotten bored of plain ol’ me. If so, I understand since I’m not the type you usually go for anyway.  I don’t understand what you found so interesting about me anyway.

Laito, I also thank you for making me feel needed and helping me. I would have forgiven you no matter what because I love you. I now understand why you never said “I love you” once to me before. It’s because you didn’t. Even if you faked everything, what I felt was real. For that I thank you again. And for being with a pitiful human? I really love you more for that.

I LOVE YOU LAITO SAKAMAKI.

\- (Name) xoxo

p.s. You aren’t a monster.

Smiling you ripped the page out and folded it, then signed his name. You then moved on to Ayato’s.

Ayato Sakamaki,

Thank you so much for helping someone like me. A human like me shouldn’t be worthy of your kindness. To even tell me that you love(d) me…? That’s not really possible. I’m just food aren’t I? It was probably a joke anyway. But still, Ayato, joke or not, thank you for telling me you loved me since no one’s ever said that to me before.

If you did love me I again do not see how you could love me. Thank you so much for your kindness Ayato.

I also love you. Thank you.

\- (Name) ^-^

You did the same thing to Ayato’s letter and brought the letters to the bed with you. You smiled at them and looked at the razor and tablets.

You reached for the razor, you then brought it to your leg and listed off everything bad about you, did the same thing to your other leg. Then you brought it to your wrist, you pressed it down and cut. You refused to scream. The pain was excruciating as it cut through a main vein. The tears came out though, you dropped the razor and then reached out for the sleeping tablets. Weakly flipping the lid off, you brought the jar up to your lips and swallowed one by one.

You were feeling weak, dizzy and free when you stopped swallowing the sleeping tablets. Everything was blurry and the edges of your vision was turning black. I’m so sleepy. Goodnight Laito and Ayato Sakamaki.

****  
  
  


Then you closed your eyes, once vibrant (Eye Colour) eyes never to open again. Your breathing getting shallower and shallower until there was no more. Your beautiful heart slowly halting, never to beat again. Everything in that apartment came to a stop when your heart stopped beating. All that was left in that apartment was a lonely girl whose soul would wander no more but return home to the place above.

-

Laito was still crying over you back in the Sakamaki Mansion, when something within him stopped. He couldn’t feel something that kept him together anymore. Something was off. Majorly off. He desperately tried to think, he felt so empty. Everything felt off. He tried to reach out for someone that wasn’t there, someone who would take care of him and be there for him. But she was long gone. Then it hit him.

It was you. Something was desperately wrong with you. Then the scent of your blood wafted into his nose. It smelt funny. Though it smelt nice, he knew that this smell wasn’t normal. Laito ripped his door off its hinges as he was racing to to get to you before something could happen.

Following the scent to an apartment, he burst straight through the door. The apartment smelt like death. Laito froze and his blood froze like ice. Careful not to touch anything he followed it to your room. What awaited him was not pretty. Nor was it heartwarming. It was breathtaking but not in a good way. Seeing you on that bed curled up with blood still pouring from your wrists wasn’t very pretty.

“(Name)? Wake up-!” Laito’s olivine eyes glimmered with unshed tears. His steps got faster as he approached your dead body. His legs gave way from underneath him as he reached you. Pulling your now cold and lifeless body towards him, he buried his head on your shoulder.

“(Name)... Wake up… I’m sorry… I’m so, so, so sorry. Babe, I love you. Just come back.” His voice cracked and wavered, also muffled by your shoulder. Laito nuzzled your shoulder while saying incomprehensible words into your dead body.

The sun set behind a red haired vampire who cried into a dead human’s shoulder.

 


	2. Laito's Inner Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, you or anything I say is not owned by me. (.-.

(Name)... (Name)... Ha. I love you so fucking much. I’m such a fool to think that I could get away with what I did. If I did love you that much why did I cheat? Because…? I don’t know anymore, I can’t think properly without you. I should have gone after you, I shouldn’t have cheated on you. All of this was my fault, I would have still had you, everything would still be the same.  

 

That letter, I keep on reading it over and over again wishing I could change everything. I know that these thoughts are so out of character but you’ve really managed to break me both inside and out. I’m screaming for your warmth, I’m slowly breaking down. Everyone’s angry at me, what do I do? Reji’s shooting me disapproving glances, Kanato talks to Teddy about trust in front of me, Ayato has to be restrained every time that he sees me and Shu just keeps on looking at me (whenever he’s not sleeping that is).

 

(Name). I know sorry won’t bring you back, I know nothing will bring you back. I miss your smile, I’m sorry that the last thing I ever said to you was an apology about a woman in my bed. Then Ayato confessed his love to you?! How could I not notice?! That little shit. I wish, though I know that wishing won’t do anything, this never happened. You would still be here in my arms, you would still be smiling and Ayato would have just kept to himself though I doubt he’d have held himself back for very long.

 

I’m so lost without you, my heart hurts so much, I need you. You’re the only one I need in my life. I need to see you.

 

I teleported to the spot where you were buried. It was your favourite! I buried you were you spent most of your time with me! The sunflower fields! I hated that place…

 

I froze in my tracks as I saw someone else standing in front of your grave. Ayato! Why would he be here…? Nevermind. A branch underneath my foot cracked. Ayato whipped his head around, tears streaming down his face. The his gaze converted from sad to a savage look filled with pain, anger, despair and hate. I froze.  Ayato…?

 

“You fucking bastard. It’s all your fucking fault. She’s killed herself thanks to your man-whorish ways!” Ayato’s voice got more brutal as his words turned more into growls towards the end of his sentence.

 

I returned his glare and snarled back “My fault?! Yeah, the beginning was, but who confessed their love to her and then ran away?! Huh?!”

 

I could see Ayato struggling and trying to hold himself back and my rage was starting overtake me. I saw Ayato freeze and then he disappeared, then reappeared in front of me. Then his fist was in my face. From the ground I saw his emerald eyes flash erratically with a sort of rage that could only be compared to a true beast. Ayato was breathing heavily. His fist dripped with blood and I raised my left hand to my face and felt blood trickling out of the side of my mouth and down my chin.

 

“Well… You’ve gotten a hell of a  lot stronger Ayato. That punch hurt like a fucking bitch.” I ground out, while spitting all the blood out.

 

Smiling grimly I went at my youngest brother at full force.

 

Panting heavily, I had multiple bruises, cuts and full-on gashes from my younger sibling. He looked a little less damaged but still. I shook my head as my eyes started to fill with tears as I realized that we were fighting on (Name)’s resting place.

 

Ayato seemed to realize as well as he froze and collapsed to his knees and buried his head in his hands. I’m such a dickhead for not realizing this sooner. The moon looked upon us and was witness to this fight between two vampire brothers over a dead human.

 

Looking at (Name)’s grave, I remembered her note for me and everything on that was wrong. Completely wrong.

 

I would never get bored of you.

Everything about you was interesting, you’re not plain and boring.

I made you feel like you were needed because you were and still are.

I did fucking love you, it’s my fault for never saying it back though.

I never faked anything because I practically laid myself bare for you.

You don’t need to thank me, it was me that needed to thank you.

And you’re not pitiful. You never were.

You shouldn’t love me more. I’m a monster.

You said I wasn’t a monster… I want to believe you but after what I did?

You are perfect and you forgave me?!

 

I hate myself.

 

“(Name), if you can hear me wherever you are… I love you.”

 

-End of Laito’s Thoughts-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominion: Angst.  
> Frances: *sheds tear*  
> Dominion: Beautiful  
> Frances: Thank you. I cried while writing. Oh, and I got really lazy so I didn't write the fight scene  
> Dominion: Ayato's Thoughts is next~


	3. Ayato's Inner Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Three of Fight. Last Part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, you or anything I say is not owned by me. 
> 
> Annoying... You guys get it though right? (.-.

It hurts… I shouldn’t have run away. (Name), I’m sorry. It was my fault in the end because of me being a coward. I loathe myself, I shouldn’t be saying this in front of your resting place, should I?

 

Laito… Laito… I want to kill him yet it’s also my fault for running away and not going back to you to hear your answer. I shouldn’t have guessed and acted impulsively. I’m still reading your letter over. I can’t… I don’t understand, why would you doubt my feelings for you?! I guess I know why. All those harsh words and criticism and me trying to make you jealous by hanging out with Yui. That was a huge fail because Laito had by then set his sights on you and actually fallen in love with you.

 

This sunflower field is quite beautiful in my eyes, I don’t like the brightness of it though… Yet I love it because it reminds me of you! The way your eyes lit up and… and… Your smile! Gosh, when you stepped foot into this mansion of ours… I was gone, everything about you made me forget about everything else. Then all of a sudden you were gone. Laito had taken you and marked you as his.

 

I felt warmth rolling down my cheeks… Ah. Shit… I’m crying again.

 

The crunch of a branch made me swivel around to face whoever entered your resting place. Laito?! Goddamnit! To catch me in a state like this?! I felt rage, pain, hate and despair well up in my being. I saw him freeze.

 

“You fucking bastard. It’s all your fucking fault. She’s killed herself thanks to your man-whorish ways!” I roared at him, my voice rising with every word said.

 

Laito returned my glare and snarled, “My fault?! Yeah, the beginning was, but who confessed their love to her and then ran away?! Huh?!”

 

That pushed me over the edge and I was struggling to not lose my temper… I could also see Laito start to break. That’s my chance. I teleported and reappeared in front of my older brother. I hit him. I saw him fall to the ground and felt something warm on my fist. I looked down and saw blood from my brother on my fist. Laito had blood trickling down from his nose and down his chin.

 

“Well… You’ve gotten a hell of a  lot stronger Ayato. That punch hurt like a fucking bitch.” Laito ground out while spitting his blood out from his mouth.

 

Then he came at me.

 

Shit... Laito is pretty strong, I didn’t think I’d get this many hits i-! Why is he shaking his head. Oh fuck. (Name)’s watching us… This is her place. We shouldn’t fight here, I sunk to the soft grass. Without realising I put my head in my hands. Soft sobs left my throat and the tears came once again. Fuck you. The moon was the only witness to this fight between us.

 

(Name)’s letter. I can’t ever stop thinking about it. Stupid. You’re wrong.

 

Don’t be thankful for me helping you.

You do deserve my kindness, it’s actually me that needs yours.

But I do love you. It’s possible for me to love you!

You are not “just food”, you’re so much more.

THAT ISN’T A JOKE. I LOVE YOU FOR FUCK’S SAKE!

No one’s ever said they love you? They’re fools.   
You always think so lowly of yourself. You shouldn’t think that way.

Don’t thank me for my kindness, without you I would have no more.

You also love me? Fuck. I wish I had stayed.

 

“(Name), please forgive me. I don’t deserve your love. But, I still dare to say these words… I love you.”

 

\- End of Ayato’s Thoughts -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominion: Shit.
> 
> Frances: *winks*
> 
> Dominion: Is there any more?
> 
> Frances: No, sorry boy, you’ll have to wait for Shuu’s.
> 
> Dominion: When’s that?
> 
> Frances: It’s the next one. It’s also angst.
> 
> Dominion: Awesome. Stay tuned for Shuu’s!


	4. Unable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...just read the fucking thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, you or anything I say is not owned by me.
> 
> *cries* a n n o y i n g

You struggled in Reiji’s grip. A roar from a chained up Shuu made you panic even more. Whining, you tried to claw at Reiji’s hand around your throat. Breathing got harder for you and you could hear Shuu’s shouts for Reiji to unhand you. Reiji only laughed at his older brother, the more desperate his older brother got for you, the more fun Reiji took in this moment. Unknown to the both of you, you were going to die tonight.

 

The world turned black as you passed out from lack of air.

 

Shuu glared at his younger brother as the boy laughed at him. Tossing your unconscious body on Shuu’s bed, Reiji stalked over to his brother who was chained down by silver, so the more Shuu struggled the more he got burned by the silver and currently he had a lot of burns.

 

“Reiji. Why?” Shuu hissed between clenched teeth.

 

“You know why. You deserve this you mother fucker.” Reiji laughed at his older brother’s anger. Stepping back, Reiji proceeded to kick Shuu in the face, causing the older vampire’s face to snap to the side. Shuu spat out the blood that bubbled up thanks to Reiji. Looking past Reiji, Shuu desperately tried to get a glimpse of you. That earnt him a slap in the face. Shuu snapped at Reiji’s hand and just got it. A small river of blood dripped down Reiji’s hand.

 

“You fucking asshole. You know what  _big brother,_ I should rape your dear little (Name)-chan~ Wouldn’t that be fun?” Reiji taunted his older brother and Shuu’s response was a roar of rage and Reiji’s mad grin grew wider as he answered, “Well, that’s the answer I need~ I’ll be having her then!”

 

Shuu felt despair growing and was worried of what was going to take place. The beast inside was beginning to stir. Shuu was scared, he felt a turmoil of emotions. Fuck. No, this can’t be happening. (Name)! You belonged to him! Why would Reiji come in now?! Why?! Damn, Reiji was going to die once Shuu got out of these chains. Fuck they burned like hell.

 

Shuu’s ears caught the sharp intake of your breathing, you were waking up. His heart was now pounding erratically in his chest. Cold and dread filled Shuu as Reiji had a cheshire cat grin etched on his face. Reiji looked at Shuu and everything froze like liquid nitrogen. Reiji snatched you from your place on the bed and dragged you to Shuu.

 

Shuu was confused and then he saw you begin to stir. You slowly blinked and then you jolted. Shuu sighed in relief as you crawled over to him in a clumsy frenzy. Reiji watched eagerly to give them a few moments then rip it all away from his older brother.

 

Your heart nearly stopped as you saw the state that Shuu was in, he had serious burns and blood dripped down his arms and feet, he had two huge bruises on his face and his blood pooling around him.

 

“Shuu!” You cried, and the look in his eyes were desperate. You reached him and wrapped your arms around his neck, Shuu nearly cried while inhaling your scent, then all of a sudden… You were brutally yanked away from your blonde lover.

 

“Uh-uh~” Reiji teased while wiggling a finger at you, who lay on the floor gasping for air as all the air in you had been taken away from the force of the black haired vampire’s brutal pull.

 

Shuu’s eyes widened in horror as his maniac of a younger brother pulled you from the floor like a ragdoll. Bringing your face up to his younger brother’s face made him freeze in complete terror. The black haired vampire shot a smug look towards the blonde and then proceeded to slam his lips onto your unsuspecting ones.

 

An infuriated howl tore itself from the eldest vampire’s throat. The silver chains shook violently and another violent howl was released from the blonde boy. The pain that Shuu felt was excruciating and definitely something that he was unable to ignore. But seeing you being kissed by his younger brother was far more painful than anything else.

 

You desperately tried to push the black haired vampire off you, but alas no avail and you could hear Shuu’s screams for Reiji to stop harassing you. Reiji was way stronger than you and there was nothing that you would be able to do, unless Shuu was able to release himself from the silver chains. Though that was close to impossible, you knew within yourself that this time Shuu would not be able to help you.

 

A tear leaked from your eye. Then Reiji broke away, you screamed when you saw the look on the crimson eyed vampire’s face.  _OH GOD!_ He looked like he had actually lost the remains of his sanity. You were also boiling on the inside because you knew Reiji had nothing to be insane (Eg. Kanato) or angry (eg. Ayato or Subaru) about. He had nothing, he just liked pain.

 

“Reiji. You are a dick head. Plain and simple. You have no reasons to do anything bad. You’re…-!” You babbled and Reiji made a  _tsk’ing_ sound and jerked your chin up and bit into the soft flesh of your neck. A scream tore itself from your throat.

 

It was excrusiating and when Shuu bit in, it felt nice but Reiji?! Fuck no! It hurt like a bitch. The black haired boy sucked harder and you screamed louder. Shuu was horrified and to think his younger sibling would got this far?! Something in him stirred even harder but it wasn’t completly out. Watching you suffering and unable to do anything?! This was far worse than anything he could ever imagine. Everything in his world revolved around you. Music? You were far more important than that.

 

Then all of a sudden your screams stopped as Reiji threw you on Shuu’s bed once more. Stalking over to the blonde boy, the younger one bent down and removed his tie. Slipping it over sapphire eyes and narrowly missing the sharp fangs, the black haired boy successfully managed to tie the tie over Shuu’s eyes.

 

You were crying as you saw Shuu start to struggle even more. You could see even more blood dripping down his wrists and your hand flew up to cover your mouth to stop you from puking. The black haired boy spun around to face, a malicious smirk dancing on his lips. A sob tumbled from your small being as Reiji got closer to you, when he reached you, you started to scream in fear.

 

A gloved hand silenced your screams as it made contact with your face. A squeak of pain escaped your lips and Shuu caught that small sound. The chains restraining that beast within were slowly being ripped apart. The chains started to shake even more and growls and curses towards Reiji were being spat from the usually cold and stoic vampire. A insane laugh filled the room and then a ripping sound, then another petrified shriek from you. The sound of a slap echoed through the room, a hiss from the red eyed Reiji and then he bit you again.

 

Shuu tugged even harder as your screams echoed through the room. They were heartbreaking, inside was uncontrollable rage burning, and yet he was unable to release that.

 

Reiji had ripped off your shirt and you cowered away. You knew what was going to happen, this crazy mother fucker was going to rape you! At this moment you knew that you weren’t going to make it out to see another day because this was Reiji. Unless Shuu was able to break out his binds you had no chance at all of getting out. You smiled a little, because all you had with Shuu were the best times of your short-lived life. Then Reiji started to move.

  
  
  
  


Shuu heard your screams of agony and Reiji’s laughter and his tears stained the tie around his eyes. Shuu was also glad that Reiji wasn’t your first but… Then all of a sudden something snapped within Shuu. A chilling howl revibrated through the dark air. A monsterous aura devored the blonde and then chains trembled under the vampire’s aura. Groans of protest came from the silver chains, a small cracking sound could be heard from the silver.

 

Reiji knew that the chains would snap soon, better to finish this now. Reiji pulled out and grinned at you. The chains snapped and Reiji grinned. Pulling you up on his lap, Shuu ripped the tie off. Sapphire eyes glowed brilliantly with so much malice and hate. A savage smirk twisted his normally composed features. Reiji blinked then with a grin bit into your neck. Blood trickled out from the bite, you were to weak to fight back and you knew that Shuu broke free but it was too late for you.

 

(Eye colour) met burning sapphire ones and you smiled. Those raging eyes flickered as they met your quickly fading ones. You coughed and blood covered your chin, you started to close your eyes. Shuu could feel something within him slowly coming to a halt and once more your eyes met his. The light dispersed from them and the feeling vanished. Reiji let your dead body drop to the ground.

 

Shuu had finally snapped. He disappeared only to relocate in front of Reiji. Shoving his younger brother to the ground, Shuu proceeded to land a hit on Reiji’s jaw which dislocated it. The blonde broke his younger brother’s arm, then stopped. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at Reiji with a look with so much turmoil. Everything was beginning to break down, Shuu wasn’t thinking straight anymore. All the blonde vampire was able to process was that Reiji had raped and killed you, and him? He was unable to do  _anything._ He wasn’t able to help you. He promised that whenever you needed him, he would be there?

 

Where was he? There. Did you need him? Yes. Was he able to help? No. He was right there but unable to do anything to help. He didn’t even get to hold you. He never got the chance to say goodbye, but at least he always told you that he loved you every single chance he got. He nothing to live for anymore. Nothing. Since your gone there’s absolutely nothing left for him.

 

Thinking back to how this started was an absolute fucking nightnare he never wanted to remember.

 

_You were sleeping soundly in Shuu’s arms and he held you tightly. Everything was perfect when you were around. Shuu now thought that this was never going to end. Oh, how luck he had been when all the other brothers didn’t pay you, the second bride, much attention. That gave him the chance you get close to you.  When he first saw you, you were sitting at his piano (which you at the time didn’t know it belonged to him) playing Pachabel’s Canon in D._

 

_Shuu was lulled into listening and he couldn’t believe how well you played. He was hypnotized, then you stopped. Shuu was curious as to why, then he realised he unconsiously walked into your line of vision and you looked so scared. Your eyes filled with tears and you cowered away from him. He payed no mind to that, he kept on walking forward. He took a seat next you and started to play. Shuu could feel your gaze of wonder and awe._

 

_Then as he finished the song, you had tugged on his arm and timidly asked him to play another one. Your voice was so beautiful and Shuu knew that he was gone and played another song for you. Then the blonde felt a weight on his left shoulder. Looking down, a red hue exploded onto his face, as he saw you fast asleep on his shoulder. Eyes surveyed your sleeping figure, it was then Shuu decided to keep you._

 

_Soft melodies drifted through an open door and throughout the mansion. The other brothers of the Sakamaki household wondered what put Shuu in such a good mood to forget to close the door to his music room. They were even more baffled as music was played throughout the whole day._

 

_Remembering those moments were something that he liked to do. Then he remembered moments afterwards._

 

_After you had woken up, you got frightened again. You had a melt down and cried hysterically, Shuu didn’t know how to comfort you so he played An Die Freude. He was amazed on the impact that the song had on you. Your cries stopped at once and you started to sing in German._

 

_The Sakamaki household froze. A beautiful voice drifted through the mansion, the voice sung in German along to a piano. They all had the same idea to go up to Shuu’s music room and find out what was going on. Yui even tagged along. Peering in through the open door, what they saw shocked them, there was the second bride standing next to Shuu who was playing Ode to Joy. The blonde boy looked like he was crying and you were singing to the piano. Your voice was beautiful. Then the song started to end._

 

_Shuu’s head snapped up and looked towards the rest of the family. You stopped singing and looked towards the rest of them. You started crying again, hiding behind Shuu, they could hear your sobs and were confused. Then looked back to Shuu who looked pretty angry, which was very unusal… Then a knife came flying towards Laito who so happened to be in the middle. The red head sweat dropped and scairsly dodged the knife coming his way. That was when the group got the message to leave._

 

_Shuu then recalled when you had told Shuu you loved him._

 

_“S-Shuu!” You had called out. He looked at you and let out a “Hm” of acknowledgement._

 

_“I… Uh… Shuu. I… I love you!” your face had exploded into a thousand shades of red. Shuu had been stunned when you told him that. He though his feeling were exclusivley one sided. When he didn’t answer you. Tears leaked from your eyes as you mumbled to yourself “I knew it… He doesn’t lo…-!”_

 

_You were cut off as his lips were placed on your own._

 

_All of a sudden Shuu was snapped out of his thoughts as his skin started to burn. A scream from you made him jolt. A burning sensation was all that he felt. His arm?! Silver was what he was feeling and it was around his arm. Then all of a sudden it was on his ankles and other arm?! Who would do this…? No… It was a matter of; Why would he do this?_

 

_Reiji held you by the throat as he looked up._

 

“Reiji. Kill me.” Shuu’s voice echoed throughout the desolate room.

 

Shuu got off Reiji and picked up your now cold body and held you close to him. Tears streamed down Shuu’s pale face. Reiji stood up, rebroke his arm and jaw.

 

“My pleasure, big brother.” Reiji grinned in victory.

 

Shuu looked at you for the last time and held you closer than ever and shut his eyes.

 

\- Owari -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frances: Fuck… I’m crying.
> 
> Dominion: This is the saddest.
> 
> Frances: The more I love someone the more pain I put them through.
> 
> Dominion: So that mean Shuu’s your fav?
> 
> Frances: Yeah. *sobs* I promise no more angst for two stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Dominion: I love angst. There isn't enough of it in the world.  
> Frances: I know, that's why I write  
> Dominion: Ah! There are two other parts to this!  
> Frances: Yes! Laito's thoughts and Ayato's thoughts!  
> Dominion and Frances: Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
